Things Worth Waking up For
by FluffyKyuubi-Chan
Summary: Itachi and Kisame know there are defintely things great about life and worth fighting for.


**Haven't wrote Kisaita in while felt like a should write a one shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **This is AU because Itachi and Kisame are not dead.**

 **Even though they both will always live in my heart. XD**

If there was thing Kisame Hoshigaki loved more than surfing the waves on a hot summer's day and practicing his swordsmanship at the dojo was just enjoying a nice quiet day with on the edge of the beach where the sea meets the sand sat his fiancé, Itachi, eyes shielded with dark tinted sunglasses, cheeks rosy from too much exposure to the sun ( **even though Kisame would never admit or get a fist to the face but Itachi could use some sun,he was gettin' to be pretty pale)** , soft,creamy arms crossed over his chest and long pale legs connecting to porcelain feet and rosy toes being tickled by the dancing tides of the Konoha beach.

"Like what you see?" Kisame purred when he stepped onto the burning sands ignoring the burning sensation of his poor feet. _**Sometimes I hate the land**_ Kisame thought putting a smile on his his traditional menacing look that made men twice his age pee their pants in carefully discarded his navy blue board with a shark plastered on it onto the sand,making sure not to get a scratch on it and embraced his fiancé with one strong arm while pushing his sunglasses up into his hair with the other.

"Mabey." Itachi smirked and met Kisame's lips with a kiss, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's slick back.

Kisame pulled Itachi closer to him, loving the heat that radiated from his body and forced their weight onto his left side before they both fell into the burning sand beneath them, Kisame taking the brunt of the fall so that he could catch Itachi hold him in a even tighter embrace.

"Hn!" Itachi protested, pushing himself off Kisame's muscled chest making Kisame sad. But, Kisame knew what to do.

He looked mad, Kisame noted and slowly forced a devilish grin that drove Itachi insane to the point when Itachi would **almost** do anything Kisame requested. Like a charm, Itachi's anger melted away as his lips gave way to a steadily growing smile and collapsed onto Kisame's chest, his lips caught by Kisame's in what turned into a slow and passionate kiss. Kisame lightly gripped Itachi's sides in his large hands, caressing the younger man's slim figure and allowing himself to indulge in the fine bumps of Itachi's ribcage as he gasped for air in the midst of their kiss before diving back in again, creating a smooth valley for Kisame to rest his slick hands on.

Life didn't get much better than this, Kisame decided. Between the crisp blue waves crashing in the distance to the burning sand coating his shoulder blades to Itachi's soft lips pressing against his. He brought his right leg up for Itachi to rest his hips against and navigated his left leg in search of something…something small, bony, and extremely ticklish.

Itachi caught on, as he always did, and outstretched his right leg, placing his sand encrusted toes on the top of Kisame's foot and pressing against it as he deepened the kiss.

 _ **Yes. Life couldn't get much than this**_ _,_ Kisame thought. _**well it could if Itachi would keep his shirt off more**_

Just then, a seagull landed a foot away from Itachi's head, failing to capture Itachi's attention and opened his orange beak, but what came out of it wasn't a normal bird call. Now, Kisame was no bird expert and never really cared for birds, but he was pretty certain that birds didn't make shrill, high pitched noises in rapid succession like that unless they were mutated birds or had rabies or something. Did birds even get rabies? What's more, the thing wouldn't _shut the up_!

Itachi raised his pretty,little head, aware of the bird's presence now and reached his arm out to pet it?

Kisame opened his eyes to see Itachi reaching out to silence the alarm clock as the bright morning sun flitted through the white transparent curtains to illuminate Itachi's white skin.

Although he was still half asleep and wondering why Itachi had gone to pet the dysfunctional seagull in the first place, he reached out his arms to pull the warm body back up against him while he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to continue the dream he was having. Kisame could never understand Itachi and birds it's like they naturally have attachment to him. It's weird but he loves Itachi because he's different in many ways just like himself.

Itachi complied, sinking back into the small area of warmth he had been previously occupying and allowed Kisame's strong arms to wrap him in a comforting, almost enticing embrace.

Almost enticing.

"Kisame," Itachi chuckled, slightly resting his head against the soft surface of his pillow, "I need to get ready for a mission."

Kisame squeezed him even tighter and snaked his hand up his fiancé's t-shirt to caress his smooth abs with his callused palm. "Can we visit the beach sometime soon?" He murmured.

"We can go to the beach after the wedding if you want." Itachi said and lightly tugged on Kisame's forearm. "Kisame, you have to let go; I need to get on my ANBU gear."

Although Itachi was extremely ticklish in the crook of his neck, Kisame often found comfort there and nuzzled his nose into it, causing Itachi to squirm a little. He took the opportunity to take advantage of Itachi's squirming to seize the back of one of Itachi's ankles in the valley of his big toe and second toe, causing the younger man to kick at his shins in an attempt to escape Kisame's iron like grasp.

"Kisame! Let go! I have to get ready for the mission soon!" He cried.

Today, Kisame decided, he felt particularly sadistic and curled his fingers, clamping them down on Itachi's hips and wiggled them.

Itachi cried out just then, doubling in on those torturous appendages of Kisame's as his abdomen spasmed. "Kisame!" He laughed, still bucking his hips back and forth in an attempt to find some relief from Kisame's fingertips. "Ki" he laughed, "sa" more laughter "me!"

If he wasn't awake before, he certainly was awake now. He could only imagine how those stick-like legs of Itachi's looked underneath the covers, bent and tensed, showcasing his calves and defining the fine bones in his feet that led to his probably frantic toes as he flailed and kicked. Having had enough of his fun, Kisame released him and marveled at how fast Itachi had tossed aside the covers and hoisted those magnificently soft, supple legs over the side of the bed before storming off into the bathroom, panting the whole way.

Kisame just smiled, thankful that he didn't have a job that required him to get up this early in the morning. His smile spread when he took in the sight of the back of Itachi's long legs, the only imperfection being the red creases imbedded in his skin from the ripples in the bed sheets.

His view was abruptly shattered when Itachi playfully slammed the door behind him, punishment for Kisame's brutal attack on his belly less than ten minutes ago. Although Kisame was sad to have his eye candy disappear, all was not lost. If he listened closely enough, he could hear the light padding of Itachi's feet against the tiled bathroom floor before he turned on the shower. Oh how Kisame loved to rub those feet when Itachi returned home, stressed from a long day of work. He loved the way his toes would twitch with every press of Kisame's thumbs and the way his thumb would leave a cream-colored indentation before slowly bleeding pink again from the rush of blood or how a simple foot massage could reduce his rigid fiancé to a state of utter relaxation as he succumbed to Kisame's ministrations on his feet, closing his eyes and allowing his head to rest on the back of the couch as he recounted the details of his stress laden day with wayward hand-gestures.

Kisame loved every minute of it, no matter how mundane the details were or the fact that Kisame didn't know what Itachi was talking about half the time; he just loved to see his partner's problems melt away.

But the highlight of his day was not being granted permission to massage Itachi's feet when he arrived home from work, nor was it sneaking out of bed while Itachi showered to make them both a pot of fresh tea in the mornings, but what he gained from doing so.

Seven minutes later, Itachi arrived in the kitchen, fully dressed with the exception of his mask, a knowing grin playing at the edge of his mouth.

Itachi was expected to arrive at the meeting spot exactly at 9am whereas Kisame wasn't expected at the dojo until 10:30am at the earliest, but he was the top sensei, and he decided his own hours, nobody else...plus his students could wait a little longer. Itachi was a little glad after the 4th Great Ninja War he cut his hair to get rid of his aggravating pony tail. Having to make sure it was neat would have only slowed him down to get prepared.

"I see you made some tea and dangos." Itachi stated his mouth watering a little at his favorite thing in the world fourth to ,and the village that had been his home even when he became a rogue for a short period of time.

Kisame nodded and glanced at Itachi from over his shoulder, denying himself the sight that Itachi knew immediately turned him on, the reason he dragged his body from out of bed a full two hours earlier than what he needed to...Itachi in his ANBU uniform. No one could deny the fact it was a **sexy** sight to behold.

Behind him, Itachi slowly padded over to where Kisame was standing and listened for the proximity of his partner's footsteps, counting the seconds when he would reach him and concocting ideas of how Itachi would show his affection today.

He found his answer when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Kisame's broad torso and Itachi's head nuzzled into the back of his t-shirt. "Thank you." He whispered into his shoulder.

Kisame turned around and lifted his arms high enough so that he wouldn't hit Itachi in the head and snaked them underneath Itachi's armpits. Linking them just underneath of Itachi's shoulder blades, he easily hauled his partner's small frame up and off the floor so that his face was directly across from Kisame's.

Itachi knows that life is definitely difficult but it's worth it when you have someone to worth fighting for. Itachi has a lot of people worth fighting for but it's always okay to relax once in awhile. Although in Itachi Uchiha's opinion Kisame relaxed a little too much sometimes but Itachi loved him anyways.

Itachi reached over his dangos but his hand grasped nothing. He looked over to Kisame munching on one and devouring it like he was starving. " Kisame you're lucky I have a mission or I'd mangekyo you so bad you wouldn't be able to walk for a while. "

" I know but I love teasing you, you Uchihas make it too easy on yourselves." Kisame said handing Itachi a dango for the go.

" Now be quiet and enjoy the fluffy moment because next where do something a little more than T rating." Kisame said grinning like a mad man making Itachi sweat drop.


End file.
